Stile's True Nature
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: This is how I would love to see Stiles develop in any additional seasons. Think he would be so badass! Please leave me reviews with your comments. :-) This is my first Sterek fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang just as Stiles closed his locker. First day back at school and he was dreading it. The summer had not been fun but it also hadn't been bad. He hadn't been able to spend it with his friends as much as he would have liked, in fact he hardly saw his friends. Thanks to Jennifer Blake, the psycho Darach powering up the Nemeton the whole pack of werewolves had been kept busy. Scott at Derek's insistence was make the group constantly train so they could be more effective. If it had been Derek's choice it would have been more but since he was no longer an alpha he could only advise Scott as best as possible. Scott listened to him and after the first new supernatural creature had shown up just three days into summer vacation he had seen Derek was right.

They had been expecting something to happen and Deaton had been warning them to be extra vigilant. They had come across some sort of panther creature that as yet they still had no idea about its folklore. The pack thought it was strange that a panther had been rumoured to be haunting the woods. Deaton had been on edge and suggested it was checked out. Good thing too, the moment they found it everything went wrong. The creature sensed them coming and charged slashing Scott across the chest. Scott realised straight away there was something different about this panther when the claw marks grew green and didn't heal straight away. Derek went straight after the creature only to be almost incinerated when it blasted fire straight from its throat. Falling back they had return to Deaton who patched them up.

They researched and found nothing. They headed out the next day to locate it again after a report of a young female's body being found in the same woods with claw marks, organs missing as if they had been eaten from the body by a wild animal. And to top it off the body had been burnt black. Deaton suggested they killed the creature and brought it back so he could examine it. They managed it obviously. Both of them came back looking almost dead with claw marks and burns.

After this Scott had agreed they needed as much training as possible to be more effective. All the werewolves spent the whole of summer training. Jackson had even come back after a couple of weeks and joined them. Allison had decided to start her own training with her dad again. Lydia and Stiles had been roped into helping Deaton with research. At first it was boring as hell. _Why the hell should Stiles always be forced to take a back seat and do research?_

* * *

Stiles had got over this quickly when Deaton explained what he was planning. He knew things were going to get work and agreed with Derek that getting prepared was the best thing they could do. He contacted some of his acquaintances for information on Banshees and had helped Lydia discover more about herself. He had taken Stiles aside and given him some pretty shocking news.

"Stiles, could I have a word with you before you go?" called Deaton as Scott and Stiles made to leave.

"Sure, Scott go home. Your mom is waiting for you to have dinner tonight."

"Okay man. Catch up soon?" Scott smiled.

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles bumped fists with Scott and watched his best friend leave.

Turning back to the veterinarian he asked "Wassup?"

"Stiles, follow me." He was lead to the office and sat across the desk while Deaton pulled some papers from a desk drawer. "I am concerned for your well being when you go with the pack. Since I met you I had a strange feeling there was something strange about you and now I have proof." Looking up he had seen Stiles confused and hurt expression. "No, no Stiles this is good news." Deaton chuckled to himself as he saw the boy smile. "I hope you won't think I over stepped some boundaries but I had my people look into your past", the vet paused. "Particularly your mother."

"Why... Why would you look into my mother's life?" Stiles stuttered.

"Well now this is probably going to be hard for you to hear. Just remember what I said. This is good news." Deaton paused again for a deep breath and continued "You didn't know your mother that well. She hid her past from you and your father. Your mother was a mage."

Stiles just sat there mouth slightly open in shock. Recovering after a second he was about to get angry but closed his mouth. Deaton had never led them wrong before and he had said it was good news. He changed his mind and remembered back to some of the research they had done. "You mean she was a witch?"

"Well actually a wicca. Wiccas practice the healing arts and varietys of white magic. Witch is the name for a female that chooses to practise the dark arks as well. Not all witches are evil but they have knowledge and use dark magic."

"Okay so she was a wicca. That is good news you said. How?"

"Well it means you are a mage too. You can be taught how to use magic to benefit the werewolf pack."

"So would that make me like wizard, warlock, sorcerer? What's the right label for me?"

"Well that depends what schools of magic you learn and practise. A wizard is the male equivalent of a wicca. Warlock and sorcerer are the equivalent of a witch."

"So who would be teaching me? You?"

"No. I know enough to get by in my role as emissary but you would need to learn from a proper mage. But before I get you to decide if you want to take this path I must explain. Magic is far more complicated than most people believe. I am a druid I rely on the magic in the world around me. As a mage you have a natural spark within yourself that generates power. Using that spark creates the magic but you also rely on the magic of the natural world around you. If you wish to do this you need to learn how to meld the two together into one force. Only someone with a high intelligence, strong spirit and steadfast will can channel magic. As such magic is only open to you or Lydia in the group. Or so I thought but my research has shown banshees can't use magic. So as the only person in the group who can do this I give you the choice. Will you choose to start studying the magical arts or is it too much?"

"If it helps the pack of course I will do it. Plus this is going to be so awesome", thrilled Stiles bouncing in his chair.

It was a few days later that Deaton pulled him aside leaving Lydia to research and introduced Stiles to Ashley.

"Stiles, this is Ashley. Ashley this is Stiles."

"Hi" squeaked Stiles. _Damn it! The guy before him looked like he walked out of a Jack Willis catalogue._

"Hello Stiles. I am very glad to meet you. I can't wait to get started. I must say it is an honour to be meeting one of the possible descendants of the legendary Morgan Le Fey."

"The arch rival of English dark age wizard Merlin?" asked Stiles.

"The very same", Ashley paused confused. "Deaton didn't mention that?" He looked over at his associate.

"I didn't get that far, I thought it was something you might want to cover." Deaton smiled at them both.

"Oh, that is very nice of you." Turning back to Stiles he asked "So when would you like to start?"

"Um... Well I was helping Deaton with research." "No problem, the sooner you start the better Stiles. Lydia and I can research. If things get as bad as I fear they might need your help sooner than we can expect you to be ready."

"Well that settles it we will start now." Ashley exclaimed. "Deaton", Stiles began "do you think we can hold off telling the others about this. I don't want to get their hopes up before I can do something useful."

"You can tell them when you are ready Stiles. If anyone asks I will say you are researching with an associate of mine." Turning on his heel he headed back to Lydia.

"Please be seated Stiles", Ashley sat in one of the seats in front of the desk and Stiles sank into the other. "I hear you have heard a little about magic from Deaton so I will start on from what he said. Your magical spark has yet to become active. With training you will use the power that resides within you but there is a risk. Using magic will drain you of your energy, mentally and physically. If you push yourself to use too much magic when you are drained you risk killing yourself. So be careful."

Stiles nodded to show he was understanding and gulped at the news that this skill he was learning could kill him.

"I will be giving you books to take home today that you need to read and study when you find time. Some on general magical theories, healing spells, protection spells and runes. The runes will be particularly helpful for any protection spells you work on. Deaton has advised me to offer you books on combat offensive magic too. You may study those too if you desire. Before we go any further how often can you commit time to come here and study?"

Stiles had begun fidgeting. Sitting still for a long time was not his forte. "I work three afternoons a week from 3pm till 8pm. That's Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Monday and Wednesday I can come in all day and I will come in those mornings before work. Saturdays I could do as well if you wish me to?"

Ashley beamed at him. "That sounds good but why don't you use Saturday as a home study day and take Sundays off. When school starts up we can re evaluate. One morning a week we will have Deaton teach you about runes, which he is an expert on." Stiles nodded his agreement. "Today we will start by training you to sense magic around you. Until you can do this you won't be able to access natural magic and thus you won't be able to use any spells. But before we start on that let me tell you a bit more on the nature of magic. You remember Deaton mentioned your spark?"

"Yes. You said I have a natural spark within me but you said it is inactive", replied Stiles.

"That is right. You won't be able to use magic until you active your spark and can combine it with natural magic. It might sound difficult but once you can sense natural magic around you it becomes easy to merge the two. The hard part is activating your spark. This will be likely the hardest part of your studies and I won't be able to help you with it too much. To activate your spark you need to find your trigger."

Stiles head was beginning to swim slightly. "Trigger?"

"Every mage has a trigger that ignites their spark. It is a emotional response to a situation or person. A complex emotion that you either need to remember or experience before you can do anything with your power. The reason I can't help you with this is because it is personal to the individual. You must spend some time searching your soul and find the trigger. This can obviously take a long time and usually turns up when a mage is least expecting it. If that is the case at least you will have knowledge to help the others fight off any threats even if you can't use magic."

_Stiles sighed to himself, why couldn't things just be easy for once._ "Right on the floor cross legged with me. We start with you sensing natural magic."

* * *

Stiles had spent all summer studying. He sensed natural magic after two days of attempting it. He had read a library worth of books on magical theory and different spells. Yet he still hadn't found his trigger. The people of Beacon hills were luck that a mage had not yet come to investigate and abuse the power of the Nemeton. But it was only time before they would Deaton was sure of that. Stiles was frustrated because until he found this trigger he had knowledge he could relay to pack members to help but would be forced to sit on the sidelines while his friends got themselves hurt again and again. Now was not the time to agonise over it though. He needed to finish the school day first.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles felt so useless and angry at himself at the news. They were gathered at the animal surgery exchanging information again. Meeting here was beginning to become a regular thing since the Nemeton went live four months ago. Well really it had only been a thing for three months. The first month had been quiet like the calm before a storm. Stiles snapped out of his pity party as he saw the photos on the table. He recognised some of them and Deaton smiled at him as he saw that Stiles recognised them.

"We have our selves a witch hunt", Deaton declared to a stunned room.

"Are you sure?", Issac asked. "Perfectly", answered the vet.

"Right all we need to do is catch this bitch and burn her then right?" asked Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes at this and sighed "That's a load of crap." Derek was giving him a wicked death glare. If Stiles had been closer to him then Stiles would have bet anything he would have end up being slammed to the wall by the throat. Again. As it was he got a nice guttural growl until Scott silenced him.

"Deaton can you help us here. Tell us what we need to do" Scott requested. "I don't think I can tell you too much. I know it is a witch because I recognise the runes but I know someone who can help you" Deaton smiled.

"Who?" almost everyone gasped except Stiles who felt almost invisible. Apart from getting angry growls from the werewolves they paid him little attention. "Stiles", answered the vet. Okay now he had all the attention he wanted and more as everyone turned to look at him.

"Him?" Jackson jabbed a thumb at him. "What would he know about witches?"

"Well Jackson since you asked", Stiles seethed. "It is no secret that Lydia and I have been researching for you guys all summer." He gave Lydia a hug while Jackson growled. "I have been doing extensive research on mages as per the docs orders. Hence I know that burning witches is nothing but fiction. Any witch that has studied the basics could escape from the fire with their eyes closed."

There was silence all around. Stiles found he liked it. "Go on then, tell us what to do Stiles." Scott beamed at his friend.

"You need to be careful, you may heal fast but magic is serious it isn't a joke. The sort of magic you will be facing is likely to be more dangerous that most things you have experienced so far. Once you find the witch you will need to either contain or kill her."

"And how do we kill her?" Derek growled. "Thought you could have guessed that sour wolf" Stiles teased. "Hit her in the heart, throat or brain for a quick death. The same points of anatomy you would use to take down a human. "

Silence around the room again. "Is that all then?" Scott asked. "No", Stiles breathed. "The runic symbols arranged like so..." Stiles moved the photos around, "... it is a message. It says 'I'm waiting'. Scott please let me come with you this time. You might be able to use my on site knowledge."

Scott looked at his best friend painfully. "It's too dangerous. Each night this week another mark has appeared and they are written in blood."

Stiles bowed his head and heard the pack move out. Lydia gave him a hug and whispered "He is only looking out for you."

"I know", Stiles whispered back. "I just don't know what I would do if one of them got hurt. Except maybe Derek."

"What about Jackson?" Lydia laughed. "Maybe I could make an exception for him too", Stiles joined in laughing.

* * *

Stiles became very frustrated as the weekend approached. The pack had been out every night for over a week and they had failed to find any trace of the witch. Yet almost every day a new symbol was discovered. There were fifteen now and half of them had appeared in town on walls or the sidewalk.

Also the first ones with the warning had vanished. Stiles had been going through all the books Ashley had left him. For Ashley had left at the end of summer pronouncing Stiles ready; even though he had yet to find his trigger. Ashley had faith that when he found it Stiles would be ready because he showed an aptitude that Ashley had never seen. And he had been teaching for over thirty years. Stiles had been confused at this until Ashley explained that mages stop aging when they are actively practising the craft.

"Stiles do you have any idea what she is up to?", Scott asked again.

"No for the seventh time", sighed Stiles. "Until we find more information I don't know what her plan is. So far she hasn't actually done any harm except post messages and cause chaos. She is taunting you but doesn't appear when you go looking for here. It's almost like she is waiting for something."

"You spend all your time looking in those books you must have found something. What good are you?" Jackson shouted.

"You know what Jackson? Shove it where the sun don't shine. I am done. I am going home", Stiles stomped out. Jumping in his jeep before anyone could stop him. He reversed out and headed home. As he was driving he changed his mind though. The latest mark seemed different from the others and he decided he needed to see it in person so he turned his Jeep and drove in its direction.

Reaching the nearest exit to the mark Stiles pulled his Jeep over. Getting out he locked it and set off into the forest. It was about ten minutes before he thought he was heading the wrong way but just as he went to change his direction he caught sight of the police tap that surrounded the tree.

Stiles moved right up close to it and inspected it. As he shined his torch on it he saw that it was the same as a previous one. This one was different from the other though as he had already suspected back at the surgery. Then he realised why it was different. He rubbed the mark with his fingers and the mark came away. The others had been made with blood. This one was something else. As he puzzled over the mark he heard a sound behind him of someone approaching. Spinning round he saw her for the first time.

"You have a good eye, boy", she smiled at him.

"What do you want here? What are this marks?", Stiles asked playing for time. _Crap! How could he come out here with no one else and find what they had been searching for. Now he was virtually defenceless._

"What I want is to destroy this town for the way it treated me years ago. As to the marks I don't think you need to know." She grinned at him.

"Maybe you will tell me then? Or I could rip your throat out." Derek growled from behind Stiles causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Ah the big bad wolf. Care to try that and see what happens? I hear since you are no longer an alpha you have lost your bite. All you can do is bark now they say." Derek shifted and started circling the witch. Stiles looked into his eyes not understanding why Derek was sacrificing himself to save him. The guy hated him and wasn't shy at letting him know it. His eyes seemed to be imploring Stiles to run.

Just as Stiles started to talk again he heard other footsteps heading their way. In a few seconds the whole pack was surrounding the witch. Stiles saw Derek to his left and Scott to his right. "Leave Beacon Hills and never return" Scott growled at the witch.

"Oh so you are the new alpha? A bit on the young side. As I was saying to your friend here I can't leave until I see Beacon Hills destroyed." She looked around to see herself surrounded and smiled evilly. " Just because you dealt with that darach don't think you can beat me. She knew some interesting magic but her power came from a dead tree stump. Care for me to show you what true power can do?"

Jackson moved forward towards her from behind. All of a sudden her hand began to glow with a bright white light. "Look away!" Stiles yelled for all the wolves to hear. As he himself looked away he felt energy radiate the air. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air until he smacked into the forest floor. He stood up and looked around. All the pack had been smashed into trees and seemed dazed.

"Ah sweetie, you seem less affected then them. I thought you were the human pet. Never mind I can deal with you first then." Her hand began to glow again. This time with a deep green colour and she throw the energy at him. Stiles only hide time to flinch before he saw Derek rush in front of him.

Her shrill cackle split the air as Derek feel to the floor howling. "Stupid dog. His death would have been quick and painless but yours will be slow and excruciating from that spell due to a werewolf's resistance to magic." Continuing her laugh she turned and disappeared into thin air.

Stiles leant over Derek and saw the agony clearly on his face. "Scott get Deaton on the phone and get him over to Dereks." Stiles yelled. "Jackson, Issac get over here and carry him to my jeep." All three stood stunned. "Do it now" Stiles screamed. Jackson and Issac looked at Scott for confirmation. He nodded and pulled out his phone. "When we get there make him comfortable" Stiles jogged for his jeep.

Scott smiled outwardly as he pocketed his phone. He recognised the look on his best friends face and groaned internally. It was the same look he had when he used to chase Lydia. Why did his friend all was fall for the grumpy, mean short tempered people?


	3. Chapter 3

Striding into Derek's bedroom Scott informed the pack "Deaton will be here in 20 mins. He said on no account should any of us try to ease his pain with our abilities. He fears the outcome might incapacitate more of us." He saw them all wearing tortured expressions as they looked upon Derek. Deciding on his best course of action he stood to the side of the doorway. "All of you pair up. Jackson with Issac, Cora with me. Find the witch and keep track of her but don't engage. Stiles stay with Derek and keep me informed when Deaton arrives."

They all moved out leaving Stiles alone with the surly werewolf on the bed that was twitching and growling in pain with his teeth barred. Stiles moved to sit on the bed next to Derek and held his hand, replacing Coras. Deaton arrived minutes later and began to inspect Derek.

"Stiles, unless the witch can be killed or forced to undo the magic Derek is unlikely to last more than a day. I have given him a sedative to ease his pain for now. Give him more whenever he needs it. I am sorry there is nothing more I can do. I will go back to the surgery see if I can find anything to help." Deaton said placing a syringe and bottle of solution on the bedside table. "Don't worry I will inform Scott. Stay with Derek and keep him company. He needs you." He turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

An hour later Stiles was freaking out. If only he had found his trigger maybe he could have done something. He was sure one of the healing spells he remembered would have worked. But he hadn't so he was just useless like always and Stiles found he was whispering to himself in depression as Derek grew agitated again, "Why did you do it Derek?"

"I did it to save you" Derek growled through his teeth. "You are in Scott's pack and you were in danger."

"Oh Derek, you are awake", gasped Stiles. "Scott wouldn't have blamed you if I died, you didn't have to defend me at the cost of your own life."

"Did you ever think maybe I wanted to defend you? Not just cos you are in his pack", coughed Derek. "Yeah right I irritate the hell out of you. We hate each other", sighed Stiles.

Small weak chuckle from Derek, "You used to annoy me and drive me crazy. Do you really hate me though?"

"No, of course not. I just meant we don't get along." "That's good", coughed Derek again. "I don't think we ever hated each other. I certainly don't hate you. Thanks by the way for staying with me. If anyone had to stay with me I am glad it was you."

"What just so I don't get hurt? Besides I am just following Scott's orders", sighed Stiles.

"Well yeah I am glad you are out of harm's way but more even that I will spend my last hours with you close by."

"Derek! These won't be your last hours. The others will find and the witch and stop her." "Stiles, we searched all week and couldn't find her. Then she shows up when you are alone there today. What does that say?"

Stiles sits stunned into silence for a minute. "She wanted to be found!"

"Exactly", coughs Derek. "Thanks for the insight but I think it is time you went back to sleep." Stile leaned over and measured out another short of painkiller for Derek before shooting it into his arm.

"Don't leave me. I wanna hold you", Derek mumbled sleepily. "Sure thing", whispered Stiles.

Stiles awoke to his phone going off. "Hey Stiles, It's Scott. How is he doing?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected."

"Stiles" Derek breathed.

"He needs me. Got to go." Stiles shut of the phone. "Derek-", Stiles expression changed to horror. "What have you done?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You are cute when you are asleep. It's adorable but I think I need another shot."

"Derek!" shrieked Stiles. "Would you stop being such a masochist? Look at the wounds you have inflicted on yourself. They aren't healing after whatever that witch did to you. I need to grab some bandages but here is your shot." Stiles grabbed the medicine and shot Derek's arm with some more. Running from the room to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit he almost tripped over.

Coming back he was surprised to still find Derek awake. Grabbing a spare pillow from beside him on the bed, he placed it under Derek's foot to elevate the leg. Then he set about cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"I love it when you get all fired up and yell at me", whispered Derek dreamily as Stiles fixed up his leg.

"I think your medicine is kicking in" Stiles smiled.

"I don't agree. Besides I meant what I said. And if this is my last chance to say it then so be it. Stiles I don't hate you, I haven't for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt." Derek pauses to cough some more. "I wish I had told you so we had more time to just hold each other in our arms."

"I wish you had told me sooner because I have felt the same for a while." Derek closed his eyes and felt a slight warmth course its way through his body at those words before breathing "I love you" and falling into a deep sleep.

Stiles sat with his eyes closed clutching the hand of this older man who had just declared his love for him and for a moment was content. Then he remembered Derek was dying and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you too Derek", he whispered to the sleeping man. He lay down and cuddled up to the man resting his cheek on Derek's chest. Stiles was still exhausted and began to fall asleep again. As he did he noticed a strange silvery glow around the man but was under before he could focus on it. His last thought was that he sensed healing magic in the silvery glow.

Unknown to both of the now sleeping men was the fact that Deaton was on the stairs looking into the room with a shocked expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scott. It's Deaton. How soon can the pack get to Derek's?"

"Already on our way there. Be there in a couple of minutes", answered Scott. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Good. I discovered something to cure Derek so he will be fine. Call me if when he wakes up he isn't. I am taking Stiles with me. I may have found a way to track the witch." Ending the call he moved over to wake Stiles. "Come on, I will get you home. Derek is going to be fine."

Looking at the boy's anxious glance down at the previous alpha he continued, "Stiles first thing tomorrow 8am come and see me at the clinic please. I think I might have found a way to track the witch but I would value your judgment before I suggest it to the group." With that he pulled the boy along to his car and drove him home.

* * *

Opening the door to the pet clinic the following morning, Stiles stifled a yawn and headed into the back to find Deaton.

"Hello Stiles", smiled the vet. "I imagine you slept well?"

"I did actually. Best sleep ever and I feel wonderfully refreshed."

"I thought you might. You will be happy to hear that Issac and Cora stayed with Derek through the night. He woke up this morning feeling better than ever. Just like you did." He paused to smile at Stiles' confused expression.

"But I thought you didn't know how to heal him? What did you do?"

"I didn't know how to heal him and I didn't. It was you Stiles. Your magic healed him last night." Stiles merely stared at the vet, obviously he had lost his mind because Stiles had tried but without being able to find the trigger to ignite his spark he couldn't do it. "I tried", he told the doc after a moments silence. "But I haven't found my trigger yet so I couldn't do it." Tears began to run down the boys face.

"Stiles, look at me. You must have found it without realising because when I came over to bring you home Derek had just fallen asleep and you placed your hand on his chest. As you feel asleep a silvery light spread from your hand to envelop him. At once I could see he was out of pain. So whatever you both talked about before he fell asleep must have helped you find your trigger."

Stiles stood in quiet for a moment remembering last night. That's right as he fell asleep he remembered feeling and seeing some healing magic surround Derek. Just before that he had heard Derek confess his love and had felt a real warmth spread through his body. Falling asleep he had been thinking of the spell that he thought would save Derek. Maybe it was possible that he had found his trigger. Maybe all it took was for him to admit he was in love with the man. "Thanks doc. I think you might be right. I-"

"-Stiles", the vet began "you don't need to explain it to me. You found it and now you can take on the role we have been preparing you for." Moving towards his office he gestured for Stiles to follow. Taking a seat behind the desk he waited for Stiles to sit down too. "Ashley left behind a book with me and made me promise to give it to you when you finally ignited your spark. Now I studied your family history pretty extensively. Maybe more so than you have yet, so let me ask you. Do you know why your ancestor Morgana Le Fey rose to power and rivalled Merlin?"

A few moments of silence passed. "I will take that silence as a no. I am not surprised. Without this book Ashley left for you I doubt you would find this information. Morgana was the start of a new blood line for mages. Her magical prowess stemmed for the fact that her power was connected to her sub consciousness rather than her conscious mind. Once she studied and understood the theory she would merely think about it and it could happen. Unlike all the over mages she had to concentrate very little to work her magic. It came at a price though. Being connected to her sub consciousness she lacked a certain amount of control. This will be the same for you I fear. You must learn to control your emotions and be very careful until that happens. Failure to do so could cause you to hurt someone. Time and practise was what Ashley said you need. So actively use magic everyday and it should help."

Stiles shifted in his seat nervously before saying "I am glad Ashley and you had faith in me when I didn't. I will try not to disappoint either of you." Stiles forced a smile on to his face as he accepted the book from Deaton. "Now I am guessing the plan you mentioned last night to track the witch is reliant on me?"

"You assume correctly. I will explain and help you prepare then you can explain to the rest midday day at the Hale house", smiled Deaton.

* * *

Arriving at the Hale house Stiles could tell he was the last one to arrive. As he approached the house Scott came out towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry man, I didn't realise we were ignoring you but Lydia set us all straight last night." He smiled his cheekiest grin at Stiles and Stiles felt himself return the grin. _As much as he wanted to stay mad this guy was his best friend. Plus with recent developments being what they were he thought he might be more involved again soon. Hell he knew they couldn't do the next few steps without him._

"That's right", yelled Lydia "who's your girl now Stiles?" Stiles smiled wider obviously the others could hear outside the house. Except maybe Lydia and Allison so maybe one of the wolves had relayed what was happening outside. He knew he had always chased Lydia for a reason and here it was. Under that mean harsh exterior was a kind hearted softie. Just like Derek. _Whoa, is that his type? If that was true then his next crush could only be on Jackson._

Scott pulled him through the front door and into the living room where they were all waiting around. Issac sat on the sofa resting his head on Derek's shoulder. _What the hell? He knew the pack liked to be close but that was a bit too much. He should be in Issac's spot. _Surely the wolves didn't miss his heart skip a beat or the smell of his jealousy but no one said anything. Allison came forward with Lydia and both the girls were wearing apologetic smiles as they hugged Stiles. "I am sorry as well Stiles", Allison whispered to him "as another human in the pack I should have taken in how you were feeling. Forgive me?" With a slightly shaky laugh Stiles responded with "I am sure you can make it up to me somehow. Maybe be my slave for a day or something?" Both Issac and Scott growled at him for that. "I am kidding guys. Shesh learn to take a joke. It's not like anyone died." _Oh crap he had put his foot in it. He watched as everyone winced and glances shot to Derek who had nearly died._ "Stop giving me sorry glances", fumed Derek. "The doc pulled through and found a way to save me. Let's just thank him and move on."

Stiles felt a horrible sinking feeling of course they thought it was Deaton that saved Derek; hadn't it been Stiles decision to keep it all a secret._ Better put on a brave face and get this show on the road then._ "Seriously Allison we are cool" Stiles said and released the ladies who moved across the room to stand by Jackson. "Enough sentimentality already, yo. I can't stand the smell of it." Jackson complained.

"Where have you been? You're the last one here", growled Derek but softer than usual. It almost seemed that he was angry and disappointed that Stiles hadn't arrived earlier.

Stiles lifted his head in a gesture of confidence he didn't actually possess. "I am the one who has been with Deaton working out the plan. Where were all of you? Oh that's right he wanted my help and knowledge to formulate it." Stiles paused to breathe deep to help settle his nerves. He looked around at the confused and somewhat hurt expressions before fixing his gaze with Lydia and continuing. "You all know I have been researching mages with Deaton's associate Ashley now. What you don't yet know is he was teaching me as well. Because I am a mage." He listened to the silence around him. _Great not one of them believed him._ "Nothing has changed though, except now I don't need to be baby sat all the time. I can actively help out and not just get stuck with research." He saw some apprehensive looks on Scott's, Derek's and Allison's face.

"Cool!", exclaimed Issac. "When do we get to see you and your mad skills?" Stiles felt so appreciative of Issac right now as the only one who was expressing positive emotions.

"Well I am not sure about mad skills, I have only worked one spell so far", he concluded glumly as he saw some of them frown even more. _Damn it why didn't he shut up. That had not helped his case._

"Yeah, right. There is the truth of the matter. I bet you are nothing special Stilinski", sneered Jackson.

There was one heartbeat of dead silence except for Jackson laughter. Next second there was a collective gasp from the pack as Stiles eyes glowed bright luminous green and Jackson went flying to the wall. Then Jacksons shirt ripped apart and he was howling in rage and pain as deep slash marks appeared all over his chest and face. The blood began to pour out of them and the looks of shock turned to horror and hostility as the wounds didn't start to heal.

"Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?" screeched Lydia. Cora and Issac got up to move towards Stiles. "Out of the way!", Stiles yelled, his eyes no longer glowing. "Move or I can't heal him and he will die from loss of blood. Scott growled and everyone moved aside to let him through. His eyes began to glow green again as Jackson's howling cut out. _Time was running out. Stile's was going to be a murderer if he didn't fix this fast._ As he reached up to Jackson's chest his finger tips were also glowing with green light. Placing those fingertips against him tendrils of light began to snake across Jackson's chest and up to his face. Everywhere they touched a cut closed instantly as if there had never been a mark on the boy. Seconds later he was as good as new and Stiles back away from everyone to stand by the doorway alone.

Jackson's head sprang up as he shifted and barred his fangs at Stiles. Before Stiles could say anything Jackson sprang at him. The room erupted into chaos as the werewolves moved to grab Jackson. But before he could move too far he felt himself slammed against the wall again, unable to move against it.

"That is what I was trying to explain", shouted Stiles over the commotion. Everyone fell silent again and turned to him. "Sorry Jackson I will release you in a minute." Stiles eyes fell from Jackson to the floor. "Until I get a handle on controlling this new power, any strong emotions could cause me to perform magic unintentionally." Stiles continued to look at the floor.

"That's not right though", Lydia retorted angrily. "I researched them a little too over the summer. A mage has to put extreme concentration into every spell. It's what makes using magic so hard."

"Not for me", sighed Stiles. "Deaton explained it to me. I have the ability to use magic as easy as any of us uses our brain to breath. Control is the problem I face much like a newly bitten werewolf. Time and practise is what I need. The more I use magic the greater control I should gain."

"Stiles, let's talk about this. I think we can all agree that you no longer need to be protected from us", huffed Scott, allowing his eyes to change from red to brown again. "Yeah if anyone needs protection maybe it is us from you?", chuckled Derek. Issac joined in with the laughter and Stiles looked up and smiled.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Jackson you just made me so angry and I lost control." Stiles' eyes glowed green again briefly and Jackson slide down the wall. "Jackson behave, no fighting", Scott growled at him.

There was a small 'oh' from Lydia who whispered something to Allison. Obviously all the werewolves heard it and turned again to look at him in surprise. Stiles looked round the room, being the only person not to know what was said he was confused and Derek's face looked strangely vulnerable as he stared.

"You said you only cast one spell before all this?" Issac hesitantly asked. Stiles looked at him and answered "Yes."

Lydia came forward and took his hand. "I worked it out and now they all know. Deaton said he didn't know anything that would cure Derek and then discovered a way to do it. That was you wasn't it?"

Stiles began to blush and looked at the floor again before mumbling "Yeah that was me. Deaton walked in and saw me doing it while I was unaware what I was doing. I mean I tried but I couldn't get it to work. Then Derek woke up and just as he fell asleep again something changed and the spell I had been desperately trying worked." Stiles couldn't lift his eyes to meet anyone else's. "Thank you", came a chocked throaty reply from Derek. "You're welcome" murmured Stiles.

A moment passed again in silence until someone cleared their throat and everyone looked up at Jackson. "How about you tell us this plan for dealing with the witch?"


	5. Chapter 5

The tension eased as the pack settled in the living room with themselves spread out around the room. Stiles took the bag off his shoulder, slide down the wall and placed the bag at his feet. "I am not going to have time to answer every question so if I ignore it can we assume it is unimportant for the time being?" He looked around the room to make sure everyone nodded. "You okay if I have the floor for a bit Scott?" Stiles asked Scott hesitantly not wanting to cause anymore tension.

Scott smiled hugely at him and sincerely replied "It's all yours man."

"Deaton and I discussed a lot more this morning then simply tracking the witch. As we found out yesterday the fight you came up against is different from anything you have faced before. And even if you could fight her on even ground there is no way for you to track her. This has proven impossible for you. The reason you can't track her is simple." Stiles looked around and laughed at the confused expressions again.

"Care to tell us why it's simple? Or funny?", Cora snapped.

"She is using a simple yet highly effective spell. How have you tracked her so far?"

"By smell", answered Jackson.

"And that is the problem. You got her scent at the first crime scene and since then you can't find it anywhere. Why do you think that is?"

Allison was the first to understand and Stiles could see it in her eyes. "Oh she is hiding her scent."

"Well I am personally fine with that cos mages stink. Like Stiles you probably don't realise it but today you smell different. Sickly sweet and a sort of metallic twang. Like when lightening hits", Jackson shot at him with a glare.

"Yeah", Stiles ignored Jackson. "Deaton proposes we track her with the one thing she can't hide. Every mage can sense magical energy so if I concentrate I will be able to sense her location."

"Awesome", Scott threw his fist into the air.

"While we can agree it's awesome to be able to find her, that doesn't change the fact we can't beat her", Cora interjected. All around the room smiles dropped. Stiles opened his bag and smiled, thanking Deaton for his help this morning to prepare.

"That is true Cora, but she is a part of the supernatural so we can use that against her. Like how mountain ash can stop you guys." Puzzled expressions turned to dislike at what he was implying. "Don't worry we won't use mountain ash." Stiles eyes glowed green and he saw a few people flinch. Out of the bag at his feet rose eight white rocks. Each one floated across the room to a member of the pack. "Take the amulets before you", Stiles told them.

"Deaton and I wiped this up this morning. They are made from sodium chloride and willow." Lydia looked surprised "You mean salt and willow tree sap?"

"The very same. Put it on and spells cast towards that person are weakened. Salt is a powerful compound against magic and the willow sap promotes healing for any of the spell that does cause harm to you. On the front of the rock you will see a rune engraved. That rune amplifies the power of the salt. The size of these amulets should mean she hits you with a spell about one quarter of the strength she displayed yesterday."

"This sounds hopeful", Scott smiled. "There is one more thing though", Stiles spoke in a rush. "I will need to lead you to her. When we find her and the fight begins no one is to jump in front of me. Is that understood?" He looked around again pausing on Scott and Derek's faces. They all nodded although Scott and Derek do so almost unwillingly. "I just want to make it clear because if anyone tries to do that, they will be begging me to not do worse than Jackson got." Stiles saw all except Derek shudder, Stiles had counted on Derek ignoring the warning and smiled to himself. "Scott what time do you wanna meet up and where? I need to head home and do some stuff before we go hunting."

"Meet back here at 8pm", Scott ordered as the party began to break up. Stiles headed to the door to leave. Unfortunately he was stopped when Derek grabbed his wrist. "Can we talk?" grunted the older man. "Later or tomorrow", Stiles promised as he freed himself and left the house for his jeep.

* * *

Stiles was glad he got home when he did. He headed up to his room and gave into the panic attack he had felt coming while he drove. When he eventually managed to break out of it he thought back over the afternoon. _Jackson's comment about the smell frustrated him; it's not like he could help what he smelt like. It just served to remind him that the werewolf senses irritated the crap out of him._ However maybe there was a way. If the witch could hide her scent then why couldn't he. Then they wouldn't be able to complain about the smell plus they wouldn't be able to smell the fear, lust or any of it. Heck since he was contemplating it maybe he could hide himself from their ridiculously sensitive ears. If he could do that then maybe he would be able to lie to them without them hearing his missing heartbeat.

Stiles looked at the clock he had four hours till he had to meet them. He dove across the room and pulled some books out from under his bed. Ashley had given him them to keep and he was sure he remembered a camouflaging spell in one of them. If it was going to be permanent then he would need to enchant something. Inspiration hit him and he dove into his desk drawer, surfacing with a ring he had kept but never felt the need to wear. He combed the books and found the spell.

After grabbing the necessary herbs he began to set about enchanting his ring. His hands shaking since he was nervous this was the first time he was doing this solo. Deaton had been with him when he created the amulets this morning. He felt he knew what he was doing though so he ploughed on.

* * *

As he arrived back at the Hale house he saw that he was the first to return. That meant only Cora, Issac and Derek were here. Closing the door to his jeep he saw Derek walk out the door and come towards him. "I don't think now is a good time to talk Sourwolf. Besides you hate talking", he smirked at Derek.

"You are so irritating. Look abut last night-" Derek stopped. Then he leant in and sniffed. "Oh gross Derek. What the hell man? Jackson complains I stink and now you can't stop sniffing me", Stiles jested innocently. _He hoped this worked; the puzzled expression on Derek's face gave him hope._

"Stiles, I can't smell you at all. This afternoon you did stink now there is no trace of anything. What have you done?" Derek frowned at him. "I worked a little magic", Stiles winked at him.

"Ah Stiles. Don't listen to Jackson. You having a scent is important. What if something happened to you? How would we find you?"

"Relax, it's not permanent. But I like the idea Jackson gave me because it means you won't all be able to smell my emotions and bug the hell out of me. The others are arriving now so maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" Stiles pointed behind him to where Jackson's Porsche and Allison's SUV were pulling up.

Stiles braced himself as the others approached him. "Scott before I do this I want a promise from you, the pack alpha that you will all follow my instructions. If I say attack, you attack, if I say hide you hide, and if I say run you run and leave me behind. Do I have your promise?"

"Stiles you can't ask us for that man", whined Scott. "I can. None of you have spent three months preparing for it. Now do I have your promise or you don't get to hunt the witch?" Stiles repeated.

He saw the subtle look towards Derek that Scott tried to hide before he submitted to Stiles' terms. _Great two of them agreeing meant he would have to deal with the whole pack, unless he came up with another plan right now._

Stiles closed his eyes to concentrate and sensed her immediately. That was the good news. Bad news she was at the pet clinic. "Scott", Stiles gasped "She's there. With Deaton." He heard the collective intake of breath. Thrusting his hand in his bag he grabbed a small bottle of pills and threw them to Jackson. "Take three of these and recover your strength from earlier."

Arriving at the pet clinic they rushed into the operating room to find Deaton in the middle of sewing up a puppy's wound. "One moment and I will be with you", he said holding out a finger requesting their silence. Looking up when he finished he asked "What can I do for you?"

"Stiles lead us here saying the witch was here", Scott huffed. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated again. "She was here but isn't anymore." He opened his eyes. She was on the move again and unless they could work out her plan they would never catch up. "Where is the map we used to mark her runes?" Stiles suddenly cried. He began clenching and unclenching his hands. Blue spark flew across his skin and he watched people move away from him.

"Breath Stiles", said the vet. "And calm down or you might harm someone."

"Again", muttered Jackson.

The vet frowned as he realised something had already happened as he spread out the map for Stiles. As soon as it was laid flat Stiles eyes glowed bright green and Deaton jumped back never having seen it for his self. Bright white lights appeared at each of the runes. Then a red glow appeared at the Nemeton. Lines of black began to form between the dots and Deaton gasped as Lydia began to shake her head. Stiles could see both of them understood.

"The lines form a pentagram around the city. The runes form the barrier. If she completes it and stand above the Nemeton to draw power she could use it to destroy the city. In order to draw the greatest power she will need an auspicious moment such as dawn tomorrow or midday." As the truth sunk in to the rest of the pack Stiles smiled slightly to his self before turning it into a yawn when he saw Derek watching him.

* * *

An hour and a half later Stiles excused himself from the group saying he needed to get some sleep. He turned and left. He pulled from his Jeep a large bag of mountain ash he kept around for emergencies. Looking around to make sure he was alone he set off around the pet clinic to form a perimeter. As he came back to the front of the clinic to finish the circle someone grabbed his wrist and he promptly stopped.

He knew who it was before he even turned, before he even heard the deep voice say "Stiles what are you not telling us?"

"Let go of me Derek. I told you everything I know and now I wanna go home", Stiles shouted. "I didn't tell anyone about the cloaking spell you did but I know you. Even if I can't smell your guilt I can tell when you are lying. We are too much alike. You hide behind humour and I hide behind aggression", Derek breathed in his ear.

"Well I expected someone to realise something was up. Just not so quickly", sighed Stiles. "Your right I haven't been straight with you guys about a lot of things. Did you think I missed the look between you and Scott before we left to come here?" Stiles laughed a harsh bitter laugh at the expression on Derek's face as he began to understand. "I lead you all here because of that look."

"Why?" asked Derek. "Cos I could see Scott wouldn't be held to his promise. So I lead you here where I finally worked out her plan. The moment I worked it out I saw a golden opportunity. I couldn't let you guys put yourselves in danger this time so I missed out a small piece of information and no one had the wits to realise it themselves."

"What would that be?"

"Why the time the witch could act out here plan of course. You see tonight there is no moon which is powerful for the dark magic she wishes to work. All she needs to do is put herself in position at midnight tonight and the town will cease to exist."

Derek couldn't help the stunned look of horror at what Stiles was implying. "That gives us an hour and a half to stop her! We have to inform the others", Derek growled.

"Your right", said Stiles pushing Derek up against his sleek black car. "It gives me not much time. You don't know how hard this is but as every handsome prince wakes a princess with a kiss so shall this kiss make you slumber deep." Stiles leant in and kissed Derek passionately for a moment. The moment he removed his lips Derek slumped down against his car. Walking back to the mountain ash line he sprinkled the last on the floor and watched as the building was enveloped in a blue protective bubble. As he passed Derek to climb in his jeep he cradled the man's stubbly cheek and whispered "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I wish I owned the characters and the show. Alas I don't. Maybe one day I will be working on or own soimething like this. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Everytime I read one it makes me smile and I just end up writing more. Enjoy this chapter, not sure its the best but I hope I have done it justice.**

* * *

The pack realised something was wrong the moment a familiar blue light began to glow through the windows. They rushed to the front of the building and saw what they dreaded. They were trapped within a mountain ash barrier.

"Look there", cried Issac pointing towards Stiles who released Derek's face from his hands and climbed in his jeep. "Did Stiles just trap us here?"

"No. No there is no way he would do that", Scott defended his best friend. "Though it pains me to say it I think Issac might be right", sighed Deaton. They all looked round at the vet. "Something was bothering me when we were talking with Stiles inside. I just put the pieces together. The best chance for the witch to succeed is tonight not tomorrow. At midnight tonight her spell will be most potent."

"Well if that's true why has he trapped us here?" Jackson shouted.

"Because he doesn't want to see anyone get hurt again like Derek", whispered Lydia quietly. "He trapped us so we would be safe and I bet he is heading after her now."

"Let's bust out and go save him then."

"It's not that simple Jackson", sighed Cora. Scott nodded as Allison said "The only person how can break the barrier has to be on the outside. My guess is he did something to Derek to prevent exactly that from happening." Frustrated Jackson ran at the barrier only to get thrown backwards into the wall with a growl.

"Great so we are stuck!" Issac concluded. "Derek wake your arse up!" shouted Jackson. Following his lead they all began to call out to Derek. After what seemed like hours of doing so but was really only minutes and not it having no effect Deaton spoke in a confused monologue.

"I don't understand Stiles behaviour though. He saw Derek get hurt by the magic yesterday and he planned everything this morning. He seemed happy then, almost confident things would work. But when I said earlier about being careful not to hurt someone he looked blameworthy. Is there something you might not have mentioned to me?"

"Umm, now you mention it yeah", Scott looked up and explained what had happened that afternoon.

"Ah I see then. After seriously injuring someone he became worried in another fight he might be the one to hurt a pack member." Across the parking lot there came a moan. "Derek!" they began shouting again.

Moaning and rubbing his stiff neck they watched the man pick himself up. "Holy hell", Derek barked as he saw the predicament his pack was in. He rushed forward to remove some of the mountain ash and disable the barrier. "Derek before you say anything they know what's happening", the vet hurried. "You have forty minutes to midnight. Now go."

* * *

Stiles felt horrible about what he had done but was convinced he acted in everyone's best interests. He didn't see his own hand in what he had done. It was as if someone else was controlling him and was forced just to watch the events play out. Maybe it was this new darkness around his heart. He found it hard to trust people as easily as he used to. Or that's what he said to convince himself whenever he felt bad.

He arrived at the Nemeton and hid in the tree line waiting. It was ten minutes till midnight when she appeared. As she walked towards the nemeton he stepped out. "Nice night for a stroll, isn't it?" he called. She froze and turned towards him.

"Well if it isn't the human pet? But it seems you are all alone", cackled the witch.

"You're right. I am alone. I came to stop you all by myself. No need for them to get in the way is there?" He smiled at the witch's confused expression. "And just what do you think you are going to do to stop me boy?"

"Ah I am sure I will think of something. After all that is all I am good for. Too fragile to fight apparently even though it never really stopped me before. Since the Nemeton became active it's all been about protect Stiles. Don't let him do anything dangerous, even though we might almost die."

"I see a lot of my pain in you, boy. I grew up under appreciated here is this little town. I was always alone, never finding my place. The taunting and the bullying is what drove me to study magic. But it was hard, so hard. I never managed to get my revenge. By the time I learnt how to use magic they had all moved on." The witch looked sorrowful for a moment then an evil glint sparkled in her eyes. "Well I think we have talked for long enough. I will just dispatch you and then I will work the magic to obliterate this town."

She placed her bag down and opened it. Sharp silver knives rose from the bag and shot across the clearing at Stiles. The knives sliced across the stunned Stiles and set his skin on fire. He stumbled backwards and fell. "Hahaha", laughed the witch. "This is too easy", she cried. Thinking he was defeated she turned away from him as he twitched on the floor. Stile's stopped shaking and stood up tall. He had been caught off by the surprise of the attack and was just about to launch his counter attack when the forest silence around them was ripped with the howls of werewolves.

His friends had escaped and where nearby. He was thankful for the boost it gave to his courage but also felt sickened at the thought of their response. Even if he had done it for their safety they would be pissed in the least. He thought over the spells he learned for protection and combat, letting a few of his choice favourites float around his mind. The witch had paused but now began to continue towards the Nemeton.

It was now or never. Stiles threw his hands to the ground and he felt it respond to his will. Around the witch's legs great thick roots began to grow. They grew at an alarming rate and before she knew what was happening she was trapped up to the waist. Turning her upper body she saw the boy. This was no human, he was a mage. She had made sure before she attempted this that no mage lived in the area that might thwart her. She seemed to have been wrong and she knew if she didn't do something quickly it might be her greatest mistake.

The anger boiled in her and she released a shockwave that crumbled the roots holding her tight. Enraged at been made to look so stupid at the hands of this teenage boy that smirked at him and turned her whole body towards him. Stiles saw he had her attention and he was thankful. The longer he had her attention the more chance she would miss the opportunity to fulfil her plan. He rolled behind the nearest tree as she threw a fireball at him.

Smirking as he came out from the tree he looked at her and reacted instinctively. The clearing which was cool and dark a moment ago began to smoke and dance in the light of their fire. He was literally fighting fire with fire. The streams of fire clashing in the middle and small bursts of it burning the ground at their feet where it fell. He saw Issac and Jackson appear on the far side of the clearing behind the witch. As they moved forward the witch flew to the left and stood perching high in a tree looked around her.

She must have seen the other werewolves. That was the only reason Stiles could believe she had taken on the defensive. It seemed obvious to them both that they were equally matched in offence. Stiles never had liked the fact that he suffered from ADHD but right now he saw it as a blessing. His brain worked quickly and he could map out many possible courses of action and react quickly. Now the others had arrived it was going to be trickier since he was sure for his actions they wouldn't listen to reason any more.

Stiles was prepared for Jackson, Derek and Scott to act rashly and cause problems so he was surprised when it was Issac that jumped at the witch. The witch's hand glowed blue and she throw the energy at Issac. His body shuddered as it went flying backwards hitting Jackson. Before anyone could react the witch sent another bolt at the pair of them. They went crashing back into the trees and fell to the floor unmoving. Stiles concentrated and tried to sense their life force. It was there but it was weak.

Scott began to run towards them. "Scott", called Stiles. "They are alive but barely. Don't turn your back on her!" Scott glanced at his best friend with his glowing red eyes and nodded. _Scott began beating himself up. Sure they were his pack and he was the alpha but putting himself in danger didn't help. How could he be so stupid?_ The witch cackled again. "Two down and four more to go. I must say you surprised me. I thought I had been careful checking there were no mages in the area."

"Well congratulations you were right. When you first arrived there were no mages", Stiles smirked. "Your little trick last night awoke the only mage in the area." The witch through back her head and laughed harder than before. Clutching her side so she could breathe she managed to say "So it was love was it? A pathetic young magician and his puppy. I have never heard of that before. Hahahaha"

"A pathetic young magician that in one day has become as powerful as you. Maybe even more powerful", blushed Stiles. The witch suddenly stopped laughing when she realised what he was saying. It was true she couldn't beat him as easily as she had hoped. In one day he had become very powerful. How powerful would he become soon? Strong enough to be a threat that was for sure.

"True enough but I am two hundred and sixty three years old do you honestly think you can beat me yet? I have seen much in this world and I know how to break you." Her eyes travelled to Derek who growled back her and Stiles grasped what she was planning. Running towards Derek he threw his hands out as he faced the witch. His eyes glowed green as the first energy bolt hurtled towards them. A faint white light appeared like mist in front of them. Stiles staggered as the bolt hit it but otherwise was fine.

The witch looked outraged. How could a day old mage be performing such accomplished magic when it had taken her years if not decades to perform such spells? She had one idea how but that was surely impossible. Her eyes darted to the remaining two werewolves, the alpha and his other beta. She cast bolts at them this time simultaneous. The mage couldn't protect them from where he was he would have to choose one or the other. In doing so he left the one he was already protecting vulnerable.

Stiles reached out with his magic and grabbed Scott and Cora pulling them to his side. The witch screeched in fury as both of the werewolves fly away from the bolts of energy. Stiles hated to admit it but he was only a day old and all this magic was beginning to drain him fast. But he kept his shield up ready to defend against more attacks. The witch paused as she saw him whisper something to his group.

"Listen guys", Stiles breathed. "I can't kept at this much longer, defending all of us. I am rapidly losing energy but I think I have an idea of how I, no sorry we can finish this quickly. Derek and Scott can you distract her for a minute if I get her back to the ground?" They both nodded. "Just don't let her hit you or you will be unconscious like the other two and I can't help them until she is dealt with. We have to hurry though because their life force is dwindling. Cora run backwards to the tree lining. Find the pool of my blood there and pick up one of the knives. Throw it with everything you have towards me." Turning back to the other two he said "Make sure the witch has her back to me when Cora throws me the knife." All three nodded again and moved away.

Stiles watched as the witch looked nervously around trying to decide who to attack first. He released his shield and his eyes briefly returned to their usual brown. Then with a sickening crack the branch the witch was resting on gave way as his eyes glowed green again. The witch could see he was tiring but couldn't help but be impressed. She would have been out cold long ago if she was in his shoes. She hit the forest floor and felt someone's claws rake across her chest. She stood up but the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

Damn it she was getting slower which could only mean she had used too much magic already. Her plan to destroy Beacon hills was obviously not going to happen tonight but she still had to get away alive. She felt a kick land right in the middle of her spin and was propelled forwards. The wolf was behind her. The next second she looked down as she felt a terrible pain in her heart. She already knew what had happened. The moment she had felt it she had realised the boy's plan. One of her own knives was embedded in her back. The sharp point penetrating all the way through her back and heart. It was now sticking out the front of her chest. The four gathered over her as she lay dying.

"Just so you know", the young mage whispered to her. "You were wondering about me I could tell. I have no coven and I never will. I am the last of the Le Fey descendant of mages." He watched as her eyes widened and her breathing slowed. She understood at last and realised she never had a chance against him not alone. It was exactly what she had feared. But one thing puzzled her and she saw him recognise it.

"I know mages form covens for protection and collective strength but I never will. I belong to a pack instead", thrilled Stiles. Stiles watched as she breathed her last breath and her eyes lost focus. He slumped to the floor exhausted. Unfortunately his work wasn't done yet. "Scott, Derek bring the other two here quickly" he slowly managed to breathe. They left him to get Issac and Jackson.

"Stiles, you look like hell", Cora whispered. "Are you going to be okay? We can get them back to Deaton, save your strength. Plus you need to be attended to. Those cuts look awful."

Derek and Scott returned as he answered. "They are bad. The knives were coated in a poison that has been sapping my strength. We can't take these two back to Deaton though they won't make it." He paused to take a deep breath and crawled over to rest in between the two unconscious wolves. "Hold them down guys. This is going to hurt them but if I don't they will be dead."

He held his hands out in front of him. As his eyes glowed green two bright yellow lights formed like miniature suns, one in front of each palm. They stung the eyes of the wolves who looked away. Stiles moved his hands to the chests of each unconscious wolf. "Ready" he called without waiting for an answer. The balls of light entered the wolves' hearts, whom awoke instantly and screamed. Cora and Derek held Jackson firm but Scott failed to hold Issac down too well. As Issac jolted up he struck Stiles and sent him flying.

Stiles landed and pain racked through his entire body. Just his luck right? He landed on the knives and a couple pierced through his body. Derek was the first to reach him. "Scott he told you to hold him down" fumed Derek. "Sorry" cried Issac.

"Derek, everybody shut up" Stiles groaned. "And help me stand."

"I am not sure if that's a good idea Stiles", Cora said.

"Well unless any of you can heal me with your magic I think you better listen to me." That shut them up and Derek pulled him to his feet. "Derek hold me way from your body and Scott pull the knives out."

Stiles screamed again as each knife was pulled from his body. "Stiles you are losing so much blood tell us what to do", Scott called. Stiles heard him through as if he was far away. He knew he was losing a lot of blood thank you very much. "Someone get my bag. Jackson and Issac each take three of the pills I gave to Jackson earlier. You will all be fine." Scott shook his head. That was not what he meant and Stiles knew it. He was putting them before himself even though he was dying.

Stiles heard someone move to get his bag and pulled the last of his strength together to perform one last spell. His eyes glowed green and he lifted his hand and passed it across his face. He briefly saw the looks of amazement on their faces. "Self healing spell" he murmured. "I will... be fine... now." The cuts instantly healed and the colour returned to his skin. And with that the last of his energy dissipated and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author note: Hope it was as exciting to read as it was to write. Up soon the last chapter of this story. I hope to write more storys continuing from this one. Don't forget to give me feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter for this story. I so enjoyed writing this I am sure more will follow.**

**As always guys please share with me your thoughts and review it.**

* * *

Stiles suddenly felt so very comfortable as he began to wake up. He was lying on a very soft bed, much softer than his own. As he sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Good afternoon", came the deep throaty voice of Derek Hale. Stile's eyes shot open. Crouched on the floor beside the bed was Derek, his gorgeous green eyes staring into Stile's with a look of worry and relief. Though he had said it in a sarcastic voice his eyes told Stiles that he was happy to see the him awake. Stiles suddenly looked round. _Oh my freaking god! He was laying on Derek's bed and he didn't remember how he had got there. What sort of embarrassing things had he done?_

"Derek, why am I here?" asked Stiles. Derek chuckled at him "Deaton said you might not remember much straight away. Give it a minute it will all come back to you." Stiles paused for a moment letting the events come back to him. His mouth fell open in shock. "There we go", Derek smirked. "By the way you should probably call the doc soon. He was really worried about you. He thought you might have over used your magic."

"Okay. But you are avoiding my question Derek. I know where and what happened but it doesn't explain why I am here." Stiles looked at the older man who stood up offering his hand to the boy on the bed. "When you fainted last night we brought you here to rest. It's now four pm on Monday so you missed school."

"My dad!" Stiles exclaimed in panic. "Your dad knows you are here. He visited you this morning. The others are waiting for you downstairs. Now are you coming or do you want me to drag your arse down there?" He offered his hand again with a hard smile. Stiles looked at him and considered rebelling, after all the wolf man had no power over him anymore. At least no more than Stiles own lust gave him. He reached up for the hand and was pulled off the bed. Derek let his hand drop straight away and left the bedroom heading down stairs. Stiles followed him and was lead to the living room.

Before he could register anything he was mobbed by Scott, Allison and Lydia all trying to hug him. After a moment they released him and Issac and Cora came over for a hug. Jackson stood against the wall and nodded at him. As they settled down and Stiles sat on the floor he looked around. His eyes stopped on the patch of floor opposite him. It was stained with Jackson's blood from yesterday. It also looked like someone had tried to clean it. Feeling bad about it Stiles pulled out the spell he knew would clean it up.

"Stiles man", Scott hesitantly said following his best friends gaze when his eyes glowed green. All the pack turned to follow his gaze. The blood on the floor was slowly fading into a smaller spot and in a few seconds there was no stain. "Ah Stiles I could kiss you", cried Cora. "I have been trying to get rid of that stain all morning."

"Well it was kinda my fault, you know. It's the least I could do."

"How about you come over tomorrow and help me with my bedroom?", grinned Scott. Stiles laughed at that and the rest joined in. Then he stopped abruptly before asking "So how long are we going to avoid talking about yesterday?" Instantly the room felt more serious and the laughed stopped.

"Yeah about that" Allison started. Stiles was surprised because she usually wasn't a big talker. "Don't ever do that again. Trap us in mountain ash I mean. And why was it Lydia, Deaton and I were affected?"

"Lydia was affected because mountain ash has the same affect on banshees as it does werewolves. I used a spell to contain you and Deaton", Stiles admitted.

Scott looked around and took the conversation from there. "Can you tell us why you did it? We all talked about it and we agreed we aren't angry anymore." Jackson huffed at that making it obvious he was still bitter.

"You know why I did it. Look at the two run-ins we had with the witch. First Derek almost died." Stiles winced as did most of the group. "And last night Jackson and Issac did die." _Oh crap. He hadn't actually told them that._ There was a gasp round the room.

Jackson pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "I knew something happened. Why didn't you guys tell us?" He angry glared around the room.

"They didn't know Jackson. I told them you were dying and I guess they trusted me enough not to check for vital signs. You were only dead for a few seconds before I restarted your hearts and pushed life energy back into your bodies."

The room was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell them?" asked Issac. "I didn't think it mattered, unless I told you no one would have ever known. I never planned to mention it but I slipped up."

"Thank you", chocked Issac and Lydia. Jackson obviously wouldn't say it so Lydia said it for him.

"That was some impressive magic by the way", grinned Cora. "Oh yeah man. That was awesome", cried Scott. "The way you shielded Derek from the blasts and then pulled us out of harm's way. Derek, Cora and I agreed we won't leave you stuck behind doing research if you want to join us next time. But you haven't to be more level headed and stop trying to do eveything yourself. Issac and Jackson didn't get to see a lot of it so they weren't included in the decision. Of course Issac agrees anyway after you beat the crap out of Jackson without even trying", smirked Scott.

Across the room Jackson growled menacingly but was ignored. "Also you have to tell us how you got the better of Derek" laughed Cora. "No one witnessed that so we all are curious."

Stiles turned red at the thought of saying how he did it. He hoped they wouldn't find out. "He kissed me", whispered Derek who instantly found himself being pushed against the wall as Stiles snapped his head up angrily at him. Almost instantly the wolf was released and the group remained silent. "So that is what she mean about love?" ventured Scott innocently.

Stiles didn't trust his voice so he nodded. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself he remained looking at the floor. "You remember when I stayed with him and you went hunting again? Well the reason my magic finally started to work is because I admitted to myself how I felt. I only did so after he confessed his feelings for me and I am glad he did as I managed to save his life and it is probably the best thing to happen in my life in quite some time." He swallowed and it went quiet again.

"Rather you than me", laughed Cora. "I mean I know he is my brother", she said after some rather scandalous looks. "I just meant if you like sullen miserable and aggressive, great. I am happy for you". She looked at her brother before adding "both of you."

"I guess we can get used to it", Scott sighed. Jackson snorted again and returned to leaning on the wall. "I take it you actuallt used a spell though right?" Issac asked. "I have never heard of a kiss knocking anyone out."

"Right well I best be going to see Deaton I guess. Apparently I got him rather worried", Stiles suddenly mumbled while pointedly ignoring the topic.

"Oh dude hold up. You can give me a lift to work", Scott shot at him. "One more thing though. Thanks for everything last night and we are glad you are in our pack not a coven." Stiles looked up to see smiles on everyone's face. Yes even Jackson smiled at him for a moment.

* * *

"Stiles!" called the vet as he saw them enter the room. "I am glad you are better. Please don't scare me like that. I know it is silly but I feel responsible for you since I started you down this path. I want you to promise you will never drain yourself like that again." Deaton stared at him sternly.

"I wish I could promise you that but I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. If it comes down to it again, save a life and drain myself or let one of the pack die I would be forced to break it" Stiles sighed. He looked up to see Deaton actually smiling.

"Very wise. Scott could you start by feeding the dogs in the cages. I just want to greet a friend in my office whom is dying to meet Stiles." He waited until Scott left. "I hear you pulled off rather a lot of impressive magic in front of the wolves. I also assume you pulled off more than they realise. You must be very powerful." He led Stiles to his office. "Ashley", he greeted opening the door. "He is all yours." Deaton backed out of the office quickly.

Ashley turned round and gave Stiles a huge smile. "Congratulaions", he beamed. "I heard all about it from Alan. I must say I am not surprised I knew you could do it."

Stiles moved forward and hugged the guy. "So what are you doing back?"

"Alan thought you might benefit from sharing your experience with a fellow mage. He also convinced me to give you a few more books with more advanced magic in them. I see you are quite the natural though with those pendants", he said. "Also the ring", he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Look out for the next story. I have a few ideas but anyone who wants to suggest somethign is welcome. Think of this as the first episode of a season, which each subsequent one as another. The next one is 'Pack against Pack'.  
**


End file.
